Creepypasta Origins
by deadcrown1918
Summary: Here is where you will find the Origin stories of the creepypasta characters I create! Enjoy c:


🚨WARNING🚨

Sensitive content below, proceed with caution

(Inspiration and lyrics used from "Down With The Sickness" by DISTURBED)

TOKI'S ORIGINS

"No mommy! Don't do it again! Don't do it again! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy! I promise! No mommy, don't hit me! AHH! Why do you have to hit me like that mommy?! Don't do it! You're hurting me! AHHH! Why do have to be such a bitch? Why don't you... WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND DIE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HERE AND DIE!? NEVER STICK YOUR HAND IN MY FACE AGAIN BITCH! FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! YOU STUPID, SADISTIC, ABUSIVE FUCKING WHORE! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS MOMMY? HERE IT COMES GET READY TO DIE!"

*Two days earlier*

"Yo, Toki! Over here!" A voice called to Toki as he exited his Biology class. Toki jumped, and looked over his shoulder to see who had summoned him. It was Caroline, his best, and only friend. "Aye now, don't be so jumpy boy. It only me" she said, resting her hand on his shoulder, even though she could barely reach it. Caroline was much shorter than him, but it never stopped her from trying though. Caroline was one of the outcasts of the school. She was a punk rock kinda girl, dressing in only leather jackets, dark colored skinny jeans, and graphic band tees. She had black and purple dyed hair, and always wore eyeliner which made her blue eyes pop more than they already did without it. While Toki dressed similar, only without the skinny jeans, eyeliner, and hair dye. He was also a battered child. Abused by his drunken mother almost everyday. Caroline was the only one who knew though, and protected him from everyone else, as he was always very jumpy, shy, and defenseless because of what he had suffered from his entire life.

"How was your day good sir?" Caroline asked him, removing her hand from his shoulder, placing it in her pocket. "I..it was o..okay. How was yours? He stuttered. "Ehh. Wasn't too bad. Mr. Amick is an asshole though. As always" she replied, looking up at Toki's face. "Y..yeah. He's pr...pretty bad at teaching" he said, looking back down at Carolines blue, shimmering eyes. She smiled. "Hey, wait here. I gotta pee. I'll be back in a second." She said, walking across the hallway to the girls restroom. Toki leaned up against the wall, and put his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes. Only for them to be reopened a second after. "Ayeo! Toki!" A familiar, scary voice called to him. He looked over with his eyes to see Mitch and his group of friends walking to him. Mitch was the senior bully of the school, only picking on the outcasts like Caroline. Though, his favorite target was Toki. Toki looked down at the floor. "Where's your little girlfriend, huh?" He said, grabbing Tokis face and slamming it into the wall behind him. "S..she's no..not my girlfriend Mitch.." He said, wincing from the pain in his head. Mitch slapped him in the face. "You dont call me Mitch, you call me Sir, you got that fucktard?" He said, inching to Tokis face. Toki exhaled heavily out his nose, and stared back at Mitch. A member from his little gang, Tyler ran up and kneed Toki in the stomach, making him collapse and grab his stomach in pain. "Well? Where the fuck is this man's respect? Didn't he ask you to call him "Sir"? Well, no one fucking heard ya! Speak up!" Tyler yelled down at him. Rage was building up inside of Toki. "He's not getting any fucking respect out of me!" He growled, grabbing Tyler's ankle, and yanking him the the ground, slamming his head into the floor. "Holy shit!" Someone from his group yelled. Toki never hurt anyone ever, he barely even talked to the teachers, let alone slam someone to the ground. He stood up, grabbing Mitch by the collar of his shirt and forcing him into the wall next to the girls bathroom. "You listen to me you waste of space! You will leave me alone from now on, YOU GOT THAT?!" He yelled loud enough to hear his voice echo in the bathroom next to them. Mitch didn't respond, only looking into Toki's pale blue eyes. Toki then slammed his head into Mitchell's. Immediately after, he heard the principal call from down the hallway "Toki Heart! Release Mitch and get into my office! NOW!" Caroline had run out of the bathroom at this point and grabbed Toki's arm. "Boy, we gotta get outta here! Like, now!" She said Toki down the hallway, and out the door.

Caroline dragged him a few blocks from the school before stopping. "Dude! I can't believe what you did! That was fucking amazing!" She said panting from running such a distance. "Y...yeah. I guess.." Toki said. Returning to his shy, stuttery self. Maybe now they'll leave us alone! You're a hero to all!" Caroline said, sitting down on a boulder near the towns lake. "Hopefully. H..hey. I gotta g...go. I'll see you tomorrow.." Toki said, grabbing his backpack and walking up the road. "I'll see ya soon boy!" Caroline called behind him.

Toki had reached his house about 5 minutes later. Walking up to the front door, he took a deep breath. Twisting the knob and stepping inside, he was instantly greeted with a hard slap in the face that made him fall to the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me? You got in a motherfucking fight at school?!" His mother yelled down at him. He looked up at her. "T..they were pick...picking on me m..mommy.." He said, cowering in the corner. "I don't give a fuck what they were doing. It makes ME look bad!" She yelled, kicking him in the head. Toki grabbed the side of his head, fighting the tears in his eyes. "Piece of fucking shit." She called down at him before walking up into her room. Toki removed his hands from his head and stood up, gathering his things that had fallen out of his backpack, and moving them to the coffee table. Dispute what you may think, his house was quite nice. Everything from the furniture, to the wallpaper was expensive. Mainly because his mother was one of those woman who likes to show off what she has, and disowns the middle-class families. Not long after she left for her room, she came back down I'm a fancy dress, an empty bottle of champagne in her hand. Toki didn't notice her, and she through the bottle at his head, where it smashed and left little glass pieces on the floor. Toki grabbed his head again, and staggered back. Looking up at his mother. "Listen fuckface, I'm leaving for the night and won't be back until 12:00 pm tomorrow. Theres $10 on the fridge for you to order something. And don't stutter like a retard this time. It'll make me look even worse that what you make me out to be already. She said, leaving the house. "O...okay mommy..." Toki said, falling to the floor and began to cry.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Toki awoke from an uneasy slumber. Instead of dreaming of hopeful dreams of living with a loving family and growing old with Caroline, he dreamed of murder, violence, blood, and insanity. He even felt strange. As if his good side was slowly rotting, and decaying inside of him. As if he was changing. Without thinking, he just shrugged it off. He grabbed his black leather jacket hanging from its gray hood off the side of his mangled bed and slipped it on, leaving the zipper open. He walked downstairs, passed the mirror that hung on the hallway wall and stopped in front of it. He jerked his head to face it.

"What..." He said, tilting his head, and poking at it.

Nothing happened, as you would expect, but Toki had seen something. A change in his reflection. A horrible change. His focus was broken when he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, he saw Caroline standing there. Normally, he would be happy to see her. But instead, he felt angered.

"Hey Toki! Ready for school boy?" She asked, looking up at him, smiling.

Her smile was soon broken as Toki spoke.

"D-didn't I tell you not to c-come to my house?! D-do you want me to get beaten worse?! Y-you're lucky my m-mothers not home!" He yelled, walking past her.

Caroline followed him.

"Geez, I didn't think I was such a big deal... I... I'm sorry Toki." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah w-whatever. I-I don't fucking c- care!" He responded, shaking his head. Caroline stopped walking and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting so fucking different! I don't like it!" She shouted at him.

Toki stopped walking and turned around.

"Y-yeah you fucking cunt! Having some trouble dealing with some changes?! What? Y-you don't like it? Then leave me the fuck alone!" He growled at her.

Caroline started to cry.

"Y-you can talk to me when you act like my b-best friend again!" She muttered out before she ran in the opposite direction. Crying into her coat.

Toki reached the school yard, only to be greeted by the principal and Mitch.

"Toki, you are no longer allowed at this school for your violent act towards Mitch yesterday. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to... Ahhh!" He was cut off as Toki punched him the the side of the head knocking him out flat on the concrete.

He started bleeding from both where Toki had hit him, and where his head hit the concrete. Mitch started to run away from the blood bath, but Toki quickly grabbed his leg, and slammed him into the ground, busting out both of his front teeth, and breaking his nose. As both the principal and Mitch lay on the ground in a puddle of blood, Toki had fled the school yard, and headed for home. But, as soon as he had reached the porch, the feeling he had been feeling all day left him, and he was back to his normal, shaky self. He opened the door, and was dragged by his throat into the kitchen by his mother. She slammed his back in the side of the table, and through him to the ground. His mother began to yell again.

"Another fucking fight you dumb motherfucker!? Are you that retarded?! What the fuck did I tell you yesterday?! Did you even listen you worthless piece of trash!?" She yelled, stomping on Toki's back, making him cough blobs of blood.

"I guess you need another taste of your medicine, huh?" His mother said, grabbing a studded, black leather belt off the counter.

Toki looked up, and his eyes grew wide. He was all to familiar with the beating he was about to receive.

"No mommy! Don't do it again! Don't do it again! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy! I promise! No mommy, don't hit me! Ahh!" He screamed as she slapped the studded belt across his face.

"Why do you have to hit me like that mommy?! Don't do it! You're hurting me! Ahhh!" He screamed again as she slapped the belt across his head.

The feeling returned in Toki.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" He began to yell, standing up. "Why don't you..." Something inside Toki snapped.

His sanity disappeared from s mind, leaving nothing but an insane, ruthless killer.

"Why don't you just off die!" He yelled, slapping his mother across her face, forcing her to drop the belt and stagger back in pain. "Why don't you just fuck off die!" He repeated, grabbing her by the back of her head and started slamming her face into the counter, breaking her nose and allowing blood to fly from her face, splashing on the floor, the cabinet doors, and Toki's face. He pulled her face up to his and yelled again. "Why can't you just leave here and die!" He flipped her around so she was facing him. Blood covering every inch of her face, dripping down onto her silk dress. "Never stick your hand in my face again bitch! Fuck you!" Toki yelled at her, sticking her face down into the dish container full of water, slowly drowning her. "I don't need this shit. You stupid, sadistic, abusive fucking whore!" He yelled, forcing more of her head into the dish container. "Wouldn't you like to see how it feels mommy?!" He asked her, pulling her face from the water and grabbing a pair of scissors from the table next to him. "Here it comes! Get ready to die!" He yelled, stabbing the scissors into her neck. Toki released her from his grasp, and she fell lifeless to the floor, gurgling on her own blood.

Caroline had awoken to a bang on the far side of her room.

"Hello?" She called out. No answer. "Hello?!" She called again.

And again, no answer. Frustrated, Caroline flicked on the lamp sliiting on her nightstand, and froze. Toki was standing in the corner. A metal mask from his nose down (like a ninja mask) clung to his face, with a stitched smile made out of twine soldered to the front. On his back, was a machete that had been cut to give it large, saw-like teeth, and clutched in his hand was a large, bloody kitchen knife.

"Hello Caroline. Did you miss me?" He asked her, walking towards her bed.

Caroline crawled into the corner of her bed and started to cry as Toki crawled on all fours until his face was close to hers.

"Yes, or no?" He asked her, rubbing the knife across her face.

Caroline only cried harder as the cold steel of the knife slid from her ear to her chin.

"Answer me!" Toki yelled.

"N-no!" Caroline yelled back at him.

Toki tilted his head to the side.

"No?" He repeated, placing the blade to her neck.

"T-toki. Please! S-stop this madness! P-p-please!" Caroline begged.

Toki laughed at this, removing the knife from her neck.

"Baby girl.." He started. "Madness is the gift that has been given to me!" He yelled, plunging the knife into her stomach again, and again, and again, and again...

Mitch lay sleeping in a hospital bed, recovering from what Toki had done to him. Stitches covering the bridge of his nose, and the roof of his mouth. He was in a special room on the top floor, where no one could try to get at him. He was awoken by a tapping on the window. He opened his eyes and looked over. Toki was standing on the edge of the windowsill, tapping his knife on the glass. Mitch couldn't scream for help because of the stitches in his mouth, and his remote control that allowed him to call for help had fallen on the floor. He was helpless. Frozen from fear, he could only watch as Toki wrote on the glass in blood:

YOU'RE NEXT


End file.
